I'm With You
by Hayley128
Summary: After the funeral. All Doccubus.


Title: I'm With You

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Characters are not mine.

Summary: After the funeral. All Doccubus.

* * *

There wasn't any sound in the Clubhouse and that was almost unheard of. There was always something going on, conversations, maybe a fight and almost always lots of drinking.

Today there was none of that though Lauren wouldn't be surprised if there was drinking at some point. The place was normally stocked with all kinds of booze, some of it lifted from the Dal and the rest from other various places. No matter what the mood was there was always drinking.

When everyone walked in they retreated to their separate corners. Bo didn't say a thing to anyone, only walked up the stairs to her bedroom and shut the door. Tamsin went to Kenzi's room and told Dyson to leave her alone when he tried to follow her. That left Lauren with Dyson in the living room, neither of them seeming to know what to say to each other.

"I was surprised that Vex didn't show," Lauren said quietly, breaking the silence. "I know he was fond of Kenzi."

"He probably doesn't know," Dyson responded. "He left town just before . . ."

He stopped before vocalizing it and Lauren didn't blame him. It was hard come to terms with the fact that Kenzi had died trying to save all of them. She hadn't been there when it happened and Lauren couldn't imagine having to watch it like the rest of them. Dyson told her that Bo had arrived just in time to see Kenzi walk through the door.

She let out a quiet sigh. Bo had just lost her best friend and Lauren wasn't sure how she was holding up. She hadn't been talking to anyone.

"I shouldn't leave Tamsin alone."

Lauren turned her head to look at him. "What has she said to you?"

"She's guilty about losing Kenzi," he said quietly. "They really bonded when Tamsin was reborn. Kenzi protected her when she needed it."

"She's heartbroken."

"Probably more and you or me."

Their eyes met for a moment before they both looked down. Lauren didn't know what to say to Dyson. It had only been a few short months since she'd gotten over her dislike of him so she sure as hell didn't know how to comfort him. Dyson seemed to be the type to suffer in silence type or at least, that was what she remembered from when Ciara died.

For Lauren, it was simple. Kenzi had been the only other human in their group and even though it took them a long time to find a common ground, Lauren finally saw what Bo saw in her. She was fiercely loyal and could improvise fast which was also good when traveling with Bo. Once Lauren saw that she was able to get along with her and now she was gone.

She wanted more time to get to know the young Russian, to be her friend. They had spent too much time fighting and now she couldn't take any of it back.

"I'm going to stay with Tamsin tonight," Dyson said, standing up.

"I think she wants to be alone, Dyson."

"But she shouldn't be," he responded. "Someone should be with her." He paused. "Bo shouldn't be alone either."

Lauren was caught off guard by the comment. While they were more on the friendly side they both still wanted Bo for themselves. They still wanted her to choose but there were more important things to worry about now and Lauren was the more logical choice to stay with Bo. She didn't have much of a relationship with the valkyrie but Dyson did.

She looked up at him and nodded before he turned and made his way to keep a watchful eye on Tasmin. Lauren continued to sit on the couch for a few minutes, thinking about how all of them got to this point. It was hard to believe that just a few short years ago none of them really knew each other. She knew of Dyson but before Bo they didn't interact.

There were a lot of things she didn't do before she met Bo.

After staring at the floor for another minute, Lauren stood and took a few steps toward the stairs before stopping and walking back toward the kitchen. She looked around before finding half full bottles of vodka and tequila. If there was one thing she had learned over the last few years was that there was always a bottle of vodka and tequila at the clubhouse.

Taking both of them she walked up the stairs to Bo's bedroom. She opened the door quietly, not bothering to knock because she was afraid Bo would only tell her to go away. Looking into the room, what she saw broke her heart. Bo was on her bed, lying on her side and curled up, tears slowly falling from her eyes.

Lauren closed the door behind her then walked over to the bed, carefully placing the bottles on the floor next to it. She sat down at the edge of the bed and reached out, gently wiping away a couple stray tears. Bo closed her eyes as she did and Lauren had to stop herself from leaning down and kissing her. She wanted nothing more than to comfort her but she wanted some sort of direction from Bo first.

"I failed."

The words were quiet but Lauren heard them. She let her hand move off her cheek and down to her shoulder and then her arm. "You didn't fail, Bo. You did everything you could."

"If I did everything I could then Kenzi would be alive."

Lauren moved her hand back to Bo's cheek, making her look at her. "Honey, please don't blame yourself. Kenzi did something incredibly brave and selfless and her death is not your fault."

Bo moved away from Lauren and sat up, scowling slightly. "It wasn't brave, Lauren. It was stupid. If I had been there . . . if she would have just waited . . . if we would've just talked . . ."

"Stop this," Lauren said as she sat more on the bed. "Stop going through all the possibilities. You don't know what would've happened and it doesn't matter. Thinking about all the other stuff doesn't help anything."

She leaned in and carefully took Bo into her arms, thinking there might be some resistance but there wasn't. The succubus seemed to relax completely in Lauren's arms, resting her head on her shoulder. Lauren kept her arms around her, rubbing her back gently as she felt Bo's arms wrap around her. There wasn't much she could think to do. She'd never seen her ex grieve so deeply before.

"What can I do, Bo?"

"I want her back," Bo mumbled into Lauren's shoulder. "I want my best friend back."

Lauren continued to hold her for a few minutes, figuring it was best to say nothing. There wasn't anything she could say to change what had happened though part of her wanted to go back and change what she chose to research. Part of her thought instead of thinking about the way to take down the Fae she could have spent that time researching Bo. Maybe she would have found something useful about the Wanderer or her father that would have made it so Kenzi wouldn't have had to sacrifice herself.

Bo eventually moved away from Lauren just enough to look at her. "Where is everyone else?"

"Tamsin wasn't talking to anyone so Dyson went to be with her," Lauren said quietly. "They're in Kenzi's room."

Bo nodded. "They became really good friends when Tamsin was reborn."

Lauren gently wiped the rest of the tears away and leaned in to place a soft kiss on her forehead. It broke her heart to see the woman she loved hurting so badly. It hurt more that she couldn't do a thing about it. She was letting Bo down again.

They looked at each other for a few seconds before Bo closed the distance between them and gave her a bruising kiss. All Lauren could do was hold on and respond as best she could. It was hard to keep up with a succubus on a mission and that's what it seemed Bo was on, especially when her hands were suddenly pulling at Lauren's clothes.

She broke the kiss and looked at Bo, noticing that her eyes had flashed blue. "Wait."

"No, no waiting," Bo said quietly. "I need this, Lauren. I need you."

Lauren thought back to a conversation she had had with Bo not too long after Nadia died. She had gone to see Bo with the thought that having sex with her would make her forget about the pain she felt. Instead, having Bo hold her through the night felt just as good but that probably wasn't the same with Bo.

The only response she gave to Bo's request was to begin to pull down the straps of the black dress she'd worn to the funeral. Bo's hands started to do the same and soon they stood up in order to truly lose all the clothes. Both of them did their best to strip as quickly as possible, too.

Even with the mood not being all that bright, Lauren had to admit that the thought of being in bed with Bo again was exciting. The succubus was not only the best sex she'd ever had but she was also the only person Lauren felt a complete connection to during lovemaking. Sure, she'd felt something with other women, girlfriends, but it was nothing compared to Bo.

When they were completely naked they fell back onto the bed and Lauren found herself lying on her back with Bo on top of her. She wrapped her arms around her, making sure her body was pressed against her in every way possible as they kissed. Even if it was out of grief, Lauren wanted to make sure Bo felt exactly how turned on she was making her.

Bo broke the kiss to allow them to catch their breath and she began to place wet kisses down her neck and along her collarbone. Lauren kept her hands on Bo's back, gripping her tightly as she let out quiet moans in appreciation. No one could get her to moan the way she was like Bo could. The other woman knew her body all too well.

"Bo . . ."

The lips that were so good at getting her to forget everything around her suddenly reached her breasts and Bo began to place kisses over them. Lauren placed her hands in her hair as she took a nipple into her mouth and sucked, grazing it with her teeth. She closed her eyes and cleared her mind of everything, only concentrating on Bo and what she was doing. Everything else simply faded away with each kiss and nibble Bo made.

The problem was that she wasn't the one who should have everything fade away. She should be doing something to make Bo forget even it was only for a few minutes. Lauren moved her hands out of Bo's hair and instead placed them on her arms, nudging her in order for her to get the hint and move back up her body.

They kissed passionately once Bo reached her lips and Lauren kept her there until she needed to breathe. Once she broke away she slowly flipped them so Bo was on her back and Lauren was resting on top of her. They kissed tenderly as Lauren tried to keep the pace slow. She didn't want to rush anything between them. She wanted to make it last because she had no idea when she'd get the chance to be with Bo again.

She felt Bo's hands on her face as they kissed and when they mutually broke away so opened her eyes to see Bo staring up at her. Lauren watched as Bo's fingers trace along her jaw line and collarbone, using delicate touches.

"It's strange," she whispered out.

"What is?"

"Every time we've been in this bed together you had on that necklace."

Lauren smiled, both because Bo noticed and that she would never need to wear it again. She placed a hand against her cheek, caressing it lovingly. "Don't you mean 'dog collar'?"

"I never want you to wear anything like that again."

"I won't," Lauren said before leaning down and placing a soft kiss on her lips. "I'm only yours. No one else's."

They stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds before Lauren lowered her head and kissed Bo again. She didn't let the kiss last long, soon starting a trek down Bo's body. She kissed down her neck to her chest, trying to make Bo's pain lessen with each one.

Bo's hands moved over Lauren's back and she let out a moan as Lauren started sucking and playing with her nipples. She was reacting exactly the way Lauren wanted her to, something that always turned her on. The fact that she could get a succubus to moan out and grip her tightly was a definite ego boost.

"Lauren, I need you."

It was a half whisper, half moan and Lauren knew that for at least the first round she couldn't tease her. She moved back up to Bo, giving her a kiss while moving a hand between their bodies. She already knew how wet her ex was since she could feel her against her thigh but that didn't stop her from letting out a moan of her own when her fingers slipped over her clit.

"I always love how wet you get for me," Lauren whispered between kisses before she moved her fingers further down and entered her with two fingers, starting up a rhythm quickly.

"Oh, God," Bo groaned out as she moved her body in reaction to Lauren's hand.

Lauren knew exactly what Bo wanted as she felt her hands grip her tightly. She sped up her movements until Bo was letting out moans consistently. They were quieter than some of the other times they'd been together and she wondered if that was because they weren't alone in the house. Dyson and Tamsin weren't exactly far away.

She rested her forehead against Bo's and looked into her eyes. They were blue and she knew exactly what that meant. Lauren kissed her again but this time she felt something pull at her after a few seconds and a wave of ecstasy washed over her as Bo pulled short stints of chi out of her. She could tell she was being careful about it and Lauren concentrated past what was happening to her, keeping her fingers moving since she could tell how close Bo was to coming.

Right as she started to feel light-headed, Bo stopped but as soon as she did Lauren came hard. She was always surprised how Bo could do that without even really touching her but she only concentrated so much on that as the succubus followed less than a minute later, coming against her hand. They both rode out each other's orgasms for the next few minutes until they came to a stop and Lauren collapsed on top of Bo.

"It's always so amazing with you," Bo said quietly as she kissed the top of Lauren's head.

Lauren let out a laughing sigh as she moved off Bo and moved to lie next to her. At the same time she pulled Bo with her so she could keep holding her. All she wanted at the moment was to keep Bo in her arms.

"I agree."

They were silent for a few minutes. Lauren pulled the sheets over them and got more comfortable but she made sure Bo stayed pressed against her. She needed to feel her skin and her breath hitting her neck as she cuddled against her.

"I remember Kenzi once said you were 'super bangable'", Bo said quietly as she chuckled.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment," Lauren responded.

"It most definitely is and very accurate, too." Bo let out a breath. "What am I going to do without her?"

"You're going to do what you always do, Bo," Lauren said and looked into her eyes when they turned to her. "You're going to fight. And we're with you."

The expression on Bo's face showed she wanted more from Lauren than just that statement. "We?"

Lauren caressed Bo's cheek and gave her a soft kiss before resting her forehead against hers. "I'm with you, Bo. I'll always be with you."

"Good," Bo said. "Now I think it's time for round two, doctor."

They started kissing again and as Bo moved more on top of her Lauren knew that what she said was true. She would always be Bo's.

The End


End file.
